


Puppy Love

by poemandwine



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemandwine/pseuds/poemandwine
Summary: Raleigh轻轻地笑了出来。“怎么了？”“就……当你抱着一只小狗的时候，心情倒是好了很多，不是吗？”Chuck对此耸了耸肩，大概是认同了他的话。“我还能说什么，这个小混蛋击中了我的弱点。”





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273588) by [softjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohn/pseuds/softjohn). 

“喂，你想加入——”

“滚开。”

Chuck故意连头都没从课本里抬起来，他正在用一种任何自持镇定的精神病学家见了也会为之震惊的极端固执艰难地攻克一节等离子天体物理学，过去的四个小时都如此一般，躲在猎人理工大学宽敞图书馆的一个不为人知的角落里，没人能找到他在这儿。

很显然，他该死的太天真了。

“你没让我——”

“滚开。”

Chuck随手推开厚厚的教材，露出下面已经有点儿被压平的笔记本，潦草地记下了几句话，关于磁场和相对论粒子在星系尺度方面组织结构和提供外溢动力的重要性。

“我就是想问问——”

铅笔尖在纸上咔嚓折断，石墨芯爆炸般溅开。

“滚开。”

Chuck用拇指扫走了碎屑，气势汹汹地与他的笔记死磕，去他妈见鬼的铅笔。不幸的是，他坚持这种我行我素的顽固，而Raleigh·该死的·Becket 显然同样，尽管在他们上次的交谈中Chuck试着朝他的脸来上一拳却始料未及地以失败告终。

“你能至少——”

“你——”

“-看一看-”

“-他妈-”

“-这两只小狗吗？”

“-滚开！”

安静。

“看他妈什——”

这次，不是那个声音越来越大的美国笨蛋打断了Chuck，而是他自己。Becket站在那里，恼人的脸还是一样欠揍，一边胳膊揽着一只伯恩山犬 ，另一边抱着一只金毛，Chuck的理智小火车脱轨了，并且突然砰的一声撞上了见鬼的绝壁。

“我刚才想问你，”Becket在难得的沉默中耐心地说，“愿不愿意加入狗狗专家俱乐部，这是我来帮忙的助手们，Bonesquid（鱿骨）和Fiend（狂暴）。”

他把小金毛举高了一点，低头冲它露出一个微笑，小金毛迷迷糊糊地对着他的嗅了嗅，而他就像个十足的笨蛋一样皱起了鼻子。

在那一刻，Chuck真他妈想付钱给他，让他带着他的脸和他的狗和他赶时髦的蠢毛衣和他该死的讨厌的脸一起消失，因为Chuck真的得非常努力地去说服自己他真正想对Becket的那张傻脸做的事是怼上一拳。

“哥们儿，你真的叫它们Bonesquid和Fiend？”Chuck挖苦道。接着他就被那只伯恩吸引住了，它用那双充满谨慎的黑眼睛扫了Chuck一眼，低头研究起地板来。

Chuck的嘴微微张开，但他毫不在意，内心有什么东西正忙着融化。

“这都要怪Newt，”Becket笑着说，“我不知道这些名字是什么意思，也不知道他为什么挑这些，但他对这个真的很上心。”他顿了一下，看向Chuck，目光专注，后者完全没有注意到，Raleigh走近过去小心地松开了抱着伯恩犬的那只胳膊，“这是Bonesquid，你想抱抱她吗？”

Chuck没有说话，伸手接过了她，手指擦过Becket的手指滑到小狗的前腿中间把她圈在怀里，软软的小小的一只，让人难以自持。自己的斗牛犬Max这么大的时候就像根小萝卜一样，Chuck感觉到一个笑慢慢在自己脸上不受控制地扩散开来。

“你是个漂亮的女孩，不是吗？”他问道，“不过你摊上Bonesquid这么个名字真是太可怜了。”她抽了抽鼻子作为回应，Chuck百分之百确定这是在表达赞同，只有像Newt Geiszler那样的呆子才会认为给小狗取名叫Bonesquid是一个好主意。

Chuck抬起头，刚好看到Becket被吓了一跳迅速把注意力放回到Fiend身上，他精灵一样的耳朵上蔓延出红晕，好像Chuck是个花花公子一样。

“所以，你那个名字长到该死的俱乐部叫什么来着？”

Becket只好慢慢抬起头重新看向他：“呃，狗狗专家俱乐部。”他说道，用空出来的那只手心不在焉地晃着Fiend的爪子，“但是我们一般简称PPDC①,因为这个名字……太长了……”

他越说声音越小，最后终于停住。耳尖的潮红跑到了他的颧骨上。

这种表现实在是太不正常了，Chuck想。

Becket不是那种说话含糊不清还会脸红的家伙，实际上，他通常自信得无所顾忌，和他哥大步流星地走在JIT②的走廊里，好像即使世界他妈在他周围崩塌的时候，也会被他不可穿透的自负力场弹开。早在几周前他就已经很可能会和Chuck干上一架了，那时他误解了Chuck和Mako Mori的专属玩笑，以为Chuck是个混蛋——不可否认的是，在大多数时间里，Chuck和混蛋还挺接近的。

Becket目不转睛地盯着眼前的狗狗，鼓起勇气决定掩饰一下自己的紧张：“Mako告诉我你有一只狗，所以我想你可能会感兴趣。”他咬住嘴唇，露出的牙齿白得发亮。Chuck发现自己想——想揍他的冲动呈指数爆炸增长，当Raleigh和他对视的时候，他强迫自己尽量不表露出什么情绪。“她还大声跟我讲了你们之间的幽默感，非常详细。”那个美国人的嘴巴弯出一个歉意的微笑，“所以这也是我向你道歉。”

Chuck一边挠着Bonesquid的下巴一边思考该怎么回应。最后，他做好了决定：“别担心，伙计。如果是我看见有混蛋敢惹Mori，我也会那么做的。”这是真心话，并且，面对三双狗狗眼，他该死的只能抵抗到这儿了。

Raleigh轻轻地笑了出来。

“怎么了？”

“就……当你抱着一只小狗的时候，心情倒是好了很多，不是吗？”

Chuck对此耸了耸肩，大概是认同了他的话：“我还能说什么，这个小混蛋击中了我的弱点。”

Bonesquid张开嘴，粉色的小舌头卷起来，尖尖地打了一个哈欠。

Chuck决定坚持自己的想法。

“我才不会叫她Bonesquid，”他说，“我会叫她Boo或者不叫名字。”

“Boo？③”Raleigh偷笑道。

Chuck瞪了他一眼。

Raleigh挑眉，低头去摸Fiend的头，空气中充满了消极的对抗和漫长的煎熬。Chuck没想到自己居然被气笑了，那个笨蛋美国人也露出一个笑容，抬起头来看着Chuck。

四目相接。

Chuck一直等着Raleigh移开视线。

但他没有。

过了差不多整整一分钟Chuck才不再纠结为什么Raleigh不移开视线，他开始纠结为什么自己也不了。答案显露出来，他清了清嗓子，把注意力放回到Boo身上，小家伙明显已经睡着了，可爱的混蛋。

他在余光里看见Raleigh又脸红了。

可爱的混蛋。

靠。

**Author's Note:**

> ① PPDA：the Pundits of Puppies and Dogs Club 狗狗专家俱乐部  
② JIT：Jaeger Institute of Technology猎人理工大学  
③ Boo：有喝倒彩不赞同的意思


End file.
